La verdadera historia de harry
by Iruchi112
Summary: Secretos , mentiras , apariencias que engañan , su vida estuvo controlada pero ya no lo estará ya que tendrá ayuda de sus amigos y sus ¿' enemigos' ? si quieren saber entren , lean y comenten ... :3. Ubicado después de la orden del fénix . Es un drarry . ¡Es mi primer fic no sean malos ! :) ¡Comenten ! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Un chico de estatura baja con el pelo alborotado de color negro ,con ojos esmeralda detrás de unas grandes gafas ,con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente ,piel bronceada ,delgado y con pequeña cintura cerraba la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro portazo.**

**-¡Estoy deseando a que acaben estas odiosas vacaciones! – decía el chico mientras se tumbaba en su cama. Estuvo maldiciendo durante unos minutos, hasta que se acordó de que tendría cartas de sus amigos felicitándolo por su cumpleaños. Llamo a Hedwig, esta voló hasta su dueño , le dio unos picotazos cariñosos y le miro con sus grandes ojos ambarinos felizmente.**

**-Gracias Hedwig, nena hoy tienes doble ración de chuches – le dijo cariñosamente Harry quitándole los paquetes y cartas que tenía en su pata.**

**Al quitarle los paquetes y cartas , le dio sus chuches, y empezó a ver de quienes eran : la primera carta era de Hermione en la que le decía donde estaba de vacaciones , le felicitaba su cumpleaños y le decía que adjunta a esta carta esta su regalo de cumpleaños . Alegre empezó a desenvolver el regalo de Hermione , era unos libros uno de medimagia y otro de pociones y defensa contra artes oscuras .**

**La segunda era de Los weasleys en la que todos le felicitaban por su cumpleaños y que adjunta a esa carta estaban sus regalos : el de los gemelos era un pack de travesuras de Sortilegios Weasley , el de ron era un libro de quidditch, el de los señores Weasley era un jersey rojo con la letra 'H' en blanco , el de Ginny era una recordadora , el de Bill era un diario y el de Charlie eran unas pulseras de cuero . **

**La tercera era de Neville en la que le felicitaba y le decía que el siguiente paquete estaba su regalo que era un libro de plantas medicinales y mágicas **

**Al ver todos los regalos se puso a escribirles una carta de agradecimiento.**

**La cuarta era de Remus contento la abrió y la empezó a leer en ella le felicitaba su cumpleaños , y le decía que por la muerte de Sirius se iba a marchar una temporada a Alemania pero el seguiría siendo su cachorro y sería de su manada para siempre y dentro de la carta estaba su regalo era un collar el que había un lobo, acompañado de un perro y un ciervo . Al terminar de leerla se puso a llorar y dejo la quinta carta sin abrir ya que no estaba tan contento como al principio.**

**Lloro hasta poder dormirse . En la noche se despertó , ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo al principio de manera suave hasta que llego un momento que no podía mas .**

'**es mejor que ponga un silencius por que si sigue así no podre aguantar más , gritaré y Los Dursley se enterarán 'Pensó Harry y lanzo un silencius no verbal. Al lanzarlo le dolió más y empezó a gritar , pasó aproximadamente media hora hasta que se fue el dolor .**

**Preocupado se levanto como podía y vio la cama llena de sangre sigilosamente cogió su ropa y se fue a la ducha . En ella se busco en el cuerpo alguna herida que le estuviese sangrando, al no encontrarla salió , se seco y se puso su ropa.**

**Al volver a su habitación , cambio las sabanas de la cama , las hecho en el cubo de la ropa sucia sabiendo que sus tíos no las verían . Entrando en su habitación , se empezó a marear y le volvió el fuerte dolor , como pudo se tumbo en su cama .Estuvo gritando , llorando hasta que el dolor se esfumo y se desmayó .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor:**

**Lo que valla en :**

'' **son pensamientos **

**-Son dialogos**

_**y cuando la letra valla así es en parsel**_

**Gracias ****HikariSatsuko ****jeje ya pues espero que te guste este cap. **

**Capítulo 2 :**

**A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó agitadamente por su tía Petunia que le decía:**

**-Harry despierta ya ,no seas un vago,que tienes que hacerle el desayuno a tu tío y tu primo –**

**- Si, ya bajo tía - dijo Harry **

**Cuando escucho que los pasos de su tía eran lejanos se levanto cogió su ropa y fue sigilosamente al baño , se cerró la puerta con pestillo, al darse la vuelta y mirarse en el espejo se sorprendió.**

**- Pero que …- susurro Harry asustado.**

'**Esto es imposible , yo no soy así ¡DEBO DE ESTAR LOCO!' pensaba Harry , ya que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo , era diferente , había un chico de más baja estatura, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro azabache , piel morena ,labios rojos y ojos esmeraldas con vetas plateadas. dándose la vuelta , harry pensaba 'Que pensarán mis amigos cuando me vean así , y mis tíos , y Remus , dirán que soy un monstruo …' .**

**Asustado se desvistió y se metió en la ducha y se hizo el mismo reconocimiento que la noche anterior buscando algo que le hubiese hecho sangrar tanto, al salir de la ducha se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se sorprendió más aun ya que el espejo le devolvía la imagen de cuando era antes , se vistió deprisa , olvidando lo que había pasado , pensando ' mi imaginación me ha jugado una mala experiencia y como anoche no dormí bien , pues he tenido una alucinación… ¡ eso es!' y bajo a hacerle el desayuno a su primo ,el cual estaba embobado con el programa que estaba dando, y a su tío , quien estaba hablando con su tía, después se hizo el suyo . Al acabar de comer , empezó a recoger la mesa cuando su tío le llamo:**

**-¡Chico! ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó (****la morsa de)**** su tío**

**Harry suspiro y fue hasta donde estaban sus tíos y (****el cerdo de) ****su primo embobado con la tele como siempre .**

**-Si tió-dijo Harry **

**-Harry haz todas las tareas, que Vernón , mi dudley y yo nos vamos a pasar todo el día fuera , más te vale tener todo hecho para cuando volvamos ,¿Entendido?- Dijo su tía de manera fría y cortante.**

**-S…i ,ti..a Petu..nia- tartamudeo Harry **

**Con eso dicho , su tía se fue a arreglarse y a elogiar a (****al cerdo de)**** su primo. Cabreado por mostrar a su tía su debilidad siguió recogiendo , limpiando la mesa y luego la cocina .**

**Cuando terminaba ya de la cocina fue al salón donde se encontró con todos ya llendose , cuando su tío se paró y le llamó:**

**-Chico , ven aquí – dijo (****la morsa)**

**- ****Si tío – dijo receloso Harry**

**- Más te vale no hacer nada de cosas raras , si me entero de que has hecho algo de eso ten enteras- amenazo su tío**

**- es magia , no son cosas raras…- dijo Harry mientras se le iba la voz por la mirada de odio que le enviaba su 'supuesta' familia.**

**Cuando dijeron eso se marcharon dejando a Harry en casa .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:**

**Jajajaj gracias Lily Masen y natyob :) espero que os guste este cap. y que lo entiendas Lily XD**

**Capítulo 3****:**

**Cuando Harry acabo de hacer todas la tareas , ya era mediodia , se puso a hacer su comida y se la comió en su habitación . Cuando acabo , se dió cuenta de que no leyo una carta , asi que la abrió y ponía:**

**" Querido Señor Potter:**

**Señor Potter su herencia a despertado ya que es su decimosexto cumpleaños, al no terner padres , puede elegir quien será su tutor:**

**- Sirius Black:**** Padrino de Harry James potter Evans, Hermano de Vera Black Di morilo , de la casa black , primo de Narcisa Black Malfoy , Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Andrómeda Black Tonks ,**

**- Los Durleys: ****Muggles , tios maternos de Harry James Potter Evans.**

**-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:**** Actual tutor de Harry James Potter Evans con una Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase , Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo ,de la casa de los Dumbledores**

**-Vera Black Di morilo :**** Madrina de Harry James Potter Evans , Hermanastra de Sirius Black, de la casa Black y la casa Di morilo, Prima de Narcisa Balck Malfoy , Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Andrómeda Black de Morgana.**

**Le rogamos que se pase lo antes posible para elegir quien será su tutor.**

**Además se hará la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black , con ello tendrá adjunta una carta con los movimientos bancarios desde que nació hasta actualmente su último cumpleaños.**

**Cordialmente un saludo, le esperamos en Gringots.**

**Firmado por : Vargot actual duende que custodia las cámaras Potter, Black , Malfoy y Di Morilo."**

**Asombrado vio todos los movimiento bancarios echos en las cámaras potter : la mayoría eran a la camara de los Dumbledores , a la de la señora Weasley y a la de Ginevra Weasley y por último al banco muggle de los Durleys.**

**Bastante enfadado,sacó la astucia por la cual casi va a Slytheryn y manda una carta al profesor Severus Snape el cual es de la Orden del Fénix, diciendole que si podría llevarle a Gringots , y si sabía de estos movimientos Bancarios que hizo Albus Dumbledore desde las cámaras de Los Potter .**

**Cuando vió la respuesta de su profesor Severus Snape se quedo más que sorpendido ya que le decía que le llevaría a Gringots , que no se sabía nada de esos movimientos bancarios en la orden y que mandaría una carta Lupin(es decir , a Remus) para que los acompañará .Además avisandole que tuviese la chimenea abiertapara ir a recojerle.**

**Corriendo hizo su baúl metiendo todo , metiendo a Hedwig en su jaula y bajo al salon para activar la red flu de la chimenea . A la media hora , en la chimenea aparecieron unas llamas verodsas en las que dentro se encontraba su profesor Severus Snape y un Remus Lupin ojeroso y delgado .**

**- Potter , tiene todo lo que necesitará- le preguntó fríamente su profesor Snape**

**-Si señor- respondió Harry **

**-¡HARRY! Estas bien , ¿te pasa algo? ¿y eso de los movimientos bancarios por que a sido?¿ y por que tienes una carta de gringots ?- Grito Remus nervioso y preocupado, mientras le abrazaba.**

**-Re.m.. us ... no ... pu...e ...do ...res...pi...rar- dijo Harry axfixiado.**

**-Ohhh lo siento Harry -dijo remus avergonzado.**

**-¿qué haces aquí Remus ?¿no deberías de estar en Alemania?- Pregunto curioso Harry**

**-ehh en Alemania ¿por que debería de ir allí ?- pregunto Remus **

**-¿CÓMO? Pero si tu me dijiste en una carta que te ibas -dijo Harry**

**-pues yo no he escrito esa carta , yo te escribí una felicitándote dándote un regalo que era un colgante y diciéndote que mañana te recogía para ir al callejón diagon -dijo Remus - anda dejanos ver esa carta a snape y a mi .-**

**Harry recelosos le dio la carta y la empezaron a inspeccionar . **

**-Harry yo no he escrito esto , la han falsificado pero no sabemos por que - dijo Remus- pero tu tranquilo que yo no me iré-**

**Después de eso , se dieron un abrazo...- ejem... podríamos ir a Gringots para lo que sea que necesite Potter - dijo mosqueado Snape.**

**-He si vamos .. - dijerón Remus y Harry .**

**Cuando llegaron a Gringots un duende les atendió:**

**-Digan que necesitan- dijo el duende a los recién llegados.**

**-Hola somos Severus Snape , Remus Lupin y Harry Potter- Dijo Snape**

**- Señor Potter le esperábamos , veo que trae compañía , venga conmigo que le llevaré con Vargot y los demás huespedes-dijo el duende**

**Cuando llegaron a la sala las paredes estaban pintada de color beis y con diferentes cuadro en los cuales aparecían magos y duendes, también había una enorme mesa dorada y plateada situada en el medio de la habitación y sentado en la silla que había se encontraba un duende , y alrededor había varias personas,a la izquierda del duende estaban los Malfoy , seguidos por una persona encapuchada y a la derecha había unas sillas libres.**

**-Vargot , señor, aquí se encuentra Harry Potter con sus acompañantes: Remus John Lupin y Severus Snape-dijo el duende al otro duende que se encontraba **

**- ¡ohh! Muchas gracias Leron, Señores sentaos aquí- dijo Vargot el duende señalando las sillas que se encontraban a su derecha**

**-Bueno como están todos aquí , pasemos a leer el testamento de Sirius Orión Black, a ****la señorita Narcisa Black Malfoy**** la mitad de las joyas de la familia Black , ****al señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ****los caballos de la familia Black ,**** al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy ****la motocicleta de Sirius Black, ****a la señorita Bellatrix Black Lestrange ****la otra mitad de las joyas ,**** a la señorita Vera Black Di Morilo ****el giratiempo de Sirius Black y la biblioteca de Sirius Black , ****al Señor Potter ****todas y cada una de las cámaras de la familia Black ,todas y cada una de las casas de la familia Black , incluyendo la mansión Black, Y todas y cada una de las bibliotecas de los Black menos la de Sirius Black-Leyo Vargot el duende **

**-¿Están todos de acuerdo? - Preguntó Vargot el duende - si lo estaís , firman aquí-**

**dijo señalando en un esquina del pergamino.**

**Los malfoy firmaron , la mujer encapuchada también firmo , para cuando llegó el pergamino a Harry este se quedo estático,le tuvo que avisar Remus para que firmase, cuando firmo , Vargot se despidió de Los malfoy , los acompaño a la puerta .**

**-Señor Potter ¿quiere que se quede Los señores Lupin y Snape?- Pregunto Vargot -ehh ... si por favor- dijo un poco dudoso Harry **

**- de acuerdo Señor Potter , al recibir su herencia , y al no tener padres usted puede elegir a su tutor, de acuerdo a que vuestro padrino Sirius Black murió no lo puede elegir.- afirmo Vargot - emm de acuerdo -dijo Harry tristemente**

**-Bueno, teneís a ****Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ****, a **** Los Durleys ****y a ****Vera Black Di morilo **** -dijo Vargot**

**-em.. señor Vargot me podría verificar si son verdaderos estos movimientos Bancarios- dijo Harry mientras le daba la carta que le enviaron.**

**-Claro , señor espere ...-dijo Vargot , mientras la leía- Señor Potter son verdaderos estos movimientos Bancarios-afirmo Vargot**

**Harry desilusionado pensó ' No quiero volver con Los Durleys pero ahora no confió en Albus , pero no conozco a esa tal Vera, pero era hermana de Sirius y el no me habló nunca de ella , y si es como Bellatrix , y si es como Sirius ,¡AHHH! ¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!'**

**-EJEM ,EJEM...-se aclaró la voz encapuchada.**

**-Señor Potter , ¿ya se ha decidido quien será el tutor?- Preguntó Vargot**

**- em... no señor pero es que no conozco a esa tal Vera entonces al no conocerla pues...-dijo Harry mientras se le iba la voz ya que la persona encapuchada era ni nada más ni nada menos que una mujer alta , de piel clara , con ojos azules como los de Sirius , pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura , que llevaban una túnica azul preciosa.**

**-Señor Vargot nos dejaría un momento a solas - dijo la mujer**

**-Claro señorita , ahora volveré- dijo Vargot mientras desaparecía por la puerta.**

**La mujer miró a Harry, a Remus y al Profesor severus Snape .**

**-Harry ¿no?, ¿te puedo llamar así?-dijo la mujer sonriendole cálidamente**

**Harry solo asintió.-vale, Harry yo soy Vera la hermana de Sirius , seguramente mi hermano no me nombró por que no quería que Dumbledore se enterase que estaba aquí , ya que me echaría fuera de tu lado , Harry no se si habrás escuchado esta Frase pero las apariencias pueden engañar. Yo te conocí y gracias a Sirius , a Remus y a Tonks se como eras y como vivías por sus cartas con fotos en las que salías tu, la verdad me hubiese gustado conocerte de otra manera y no por esta , cariño , espero que elijas bien a tu tutor , y te repito las apariencias engañan- dijo sonriendo cariñosamente a Harry**

**En ese momento apareció por la puerta Vargot.- espero que ya hayan hablando y que el Señor Potter ya halla decidido -dijo un poco harto Vargot**

**- em... si señor ... em .. me gustaría que mi tutor fuera... mi..eh madrina-dijo un poco nervios y también dudoso Harry .**

**-Oh muy bien Señor Potter , pues tendréis que firmar aquí , aquí y aquí- dijo Vargot mientra señalaba las partes del pergamino que firmar .**

**Vera y Harry firmaron donde le señalaba Vargot el duende.**

**-Bueno como , ya han firmado tu tutora es tu madrina Vera Black Di Morilo, ¿quiere Señor Potter una lista de las cosas de las cámaras Black?-preguntó Vargot**

**-Emm.. si y también de las de los Potter y podrían ..em..parar las transacciones de las cámaras de los Potter a las de Dumbledor , a las de la señora Weasley y a la de Ginevra Weasley .. y podrían decirme el por que de esas transacciones ..-dijo Harry tímidamente**

**- también devolver el dinero de las anteriores transacciones a las cámaras respectivas , por favor - dijo fríamente Vera**

**-Claro que si Señor Potter y Señorita Black- respondió Vargot -mañana , tendréis que pasaros por Gringots y por el ministerio a decir donde será la vivienda principal Señor Potter y Señorita Black-**

**-ya lo sabemos Vargot pero muchas gracias por aclaranoslo ,¿ nos podrían sacar un poco de dinero de las cámaras ahora ? - pregunto Vera**

**-Claro Señorita , espere aquí - dijo Vargot mientras se retiraba un momento.**

**A los cinco minutos vino con dos bolsas llenas y se las entrego a Vera.**

**-Señorita le he sacado lo mismo de siempre-dijo Vargot mientras le entregaba las bolsas.**

**- oh claro , muchas gracias y si ya no hay más que hacer y decir ¿nos podemos retirar? - dijo Vera mientras encogía las bolsas y las guardaba en su bolso.**

**-Claro , Señor Lupin, Señor Snape , Señor Potter y Señorita Black que pasen un buen día , espero volverlos a ver- dijo amistosamente Vargot.**

**-Adios e igualmente- dijerón los adultos mientras todos salían de la sala .**

**Cuando salieron un duende les esperaba allí.**

**-siganme- les dijo.**

**siguieron al duende que les acompaño hasta las puertas de Gringots.**

**-Espero que tengan un buen día Señores y Señorita- dijo el duende**

**- Igualmente, Adios - dijerón todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor: **

**Lo siento , por tardar es que el cap. lo guarde en un pen pero no lo encontraba , jeje ,estoy fatal de la cabeza , ahh y antes de que se me olvide he echo un cambio del personaje de Vera Black Di morilo , es que quise poner hermanastra y puse hermana . **

**Ahh y se me olvidaba de que tengo una beta , es mi mejor amiga Li,me corregirá los caps.**** ;) :) :P :D **

Gracias por comentarios,Princesa Vampirica,Lily Masen y Sarhaliene .

Sarhaliene , la verdad la trama iba a ser diferente pero no se, me vino esta trama y la puse , pero en esta capítulo voy a explicar la procedecía de Vera Black Di morilo , y se va a pausar mucho el acercamiento de Snape con Harry . La verdad se me da fatal describir las cosas yo creo que por eso que fallo . En lo de la herencia de Sirius que deja para a Los Malfoy y a Bellatrix, se va esplicando poco a poco, por ahora Harry no entiende nada , luego ya si lo va entendiendo.

Los Beta y todo eso, la verdad soy nueva en este mundo de escribir nunca ni una sola vez me he puesto , por vageza jeje o por miedo a que me saliese mal o incluso por no tener inspiració verdad siempre he leído los yaois, pero ya . Ahh que se me olvidaba , no me lo tomo a mal , tu tranquila , mujer , se que a gente que si le pones eso se pone como una furia , pero gracias a tu comentario he visto unos errores que antes no , es decir que me has echo ponerme en la piel del lector :D .

Mucho besos a Todas que leis mi fic :) ;) :P

**Capítulo 4:**

-Harry ,¿ cachorro estás bien?- dijo Remus

-Lupin esta en shock-dijo Snape

-Severus , ya lo sabía solo lo quiero hacer reaccionar-Dijo Remus a Snape

-Puff ... me tengo que marchar, ya he pagado el favor que me hiciste Lupin, además quiero ver la reacción de Dumbledore- Dijo Snape

-Vale Severus , ya nos veremos - dijo Remus

-Hasta luego Severus - Dijo Vera

-Adios-dijo Snape antes de aparecerse

- alguien me lo puede explicar por favor ¡Todo! - Dijo Harry

- bueno vamos a Florean Fortescue, y te explicamos todo , ¿Os parece bien?- dijo Remus a Vera y Harry

-si de acuerdo- dijo Vera y Harry asintió

Cuando llegaron Harry pidió uno de chocolate y frambuesa con nueces picadas , mientras que Vera y Remus no quisieron nada.

-Bueno me parece que sigues sin creer que soy hermanastra de Sirius , ya que hablaban más de Regulus y de mi ¿no? .- dijo y Harry asintió- Es por que yo soy hija de Walburga Black, cuando Orión Black , murió, mi Madre ,Walburga, tuvo un desliz muy gordo a mi parecer, en el cual me tuvo a mi y tuvo que ponerme el apellido de mi padre, ya que era reconocida por el , pero mi madre no quería que se enterasen de su desliz , por eso me enviaron a la Academia Beauxbatons para cursar allí y me desterraron del tapiz de los Black , pero antes de que me fuera a Beauxbatos conocí a mi hermanastro Sirius , y de allí nació un vínculo de amistad y de verdaderos hermanos . Nos contábamos todo a través de cartas desde su selección hasta su graduación en Hogwarts, ese día quería ir a verle graduarse,me tuve que escapar de Beauxbatons para poder verle . Al final le ví y allí conocí a tus padres , a Remus , bueno a todos. Siguió carteándome hasta que entró Azkaban, y cuando salió también siguió .- dijo Vera

-¿Te podido aclarar todo , Harry?- dijo mientras le sonreía cariñosamente

-em.. si ya si pero ¿por que no hablaba de ti a Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry

-Harry , cariño , por que Dumbledore es un manipulador y si sabía ese desliz lo utilizaría en su favor consiguiendo manipular a todos los Black , incluyéndome - dijo Vera

-como a estado haciendo conmigo todo este tiempo- dijo Harry entredientes

-ehh.. bueno porque no , decidimos en que casa , vas a vivir harry- dijo Remus, cambiando de tema

-Bueno si quieres venir a vivir conmigo claro- dijo Vera aclarándoselo

-¿entonces ya no tendré que ir a vivir con los Durleys ?- dijo esperanzado Harry

-si tu quieres no - dijerón Remus y Vera

Harry no se lo podía creer , era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, bueno lo mejor no , pero una de las mejores cosas si . Harry tan entusiasmado y alegre que se levanto y abrazo a Remus y a Vera, mientras que ellos sonreían.

-em , donde vamos a vivir- Pregunto Harry

-donde tu quieras cariño- dijo Vera

-¿Podría ir con nosotros Remus?-pregunto temeroso Harry

-Bueno si no le importa , claro por que no- dijo divertida Vera

-¿que? de verdad-Dijo Remus

-no de mentira- Dijo irónica Vera , al decir eso Harry y Vera se empezaron a reír de la cara que había puesto Remus, y este se empezó a reír también .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autor: ****lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, Bueno aqui os traigo el siguiente cap. :)**

**Capítulo 5 :**

**En Howgarts , despacho del director .**

El director Albus Dumbledore entraaba a su oficina mientras pensaba en como serían las vacaciones de su " querido chico de oro" y como " lo queria ".

Al llegar se sentó en su silla y se metió en la boca uno de sus queridisímos caramelos de limón ácidos mientras revisaba el correo que le había traído su lechuza.

-Mmmm del Ministerio y de Gringots...de Potter! ¿Qué habrá echo este niño?-dijo cuando vió la carta

Al terminar de leer la carta , Albus dumbledore empalicedió como si fuera un fantasma.

-PERO... QUE!...cof cof - dijo antes de atragantase con el caramelo

Cuando escupió el caramelo , se enfado tanto por lo de la carta que empezó a destruir el despacho de tal manera que era irreconocible . Al acabar de desatar su ira y rabia , reparó todo y llamo a Severus Snape .

Cuando se fue a sentar llamarón a la puerta.

-Severus pase pase hijo-dijo como si fuese un abuelito bueno

-Director me a llamado ¿que necesita?-preguntó Snape

-Ohh si em ¿quieres un caramelo de Limón? - ofreció Dumbleddor a Snape

- no gracias , ¿podría decirme para que me necesita?-dijo secamente Snape

-Emm ... si claro ¿me podría decir si ha visto hace poco a la señorita Black di morilo?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Pues no señor , si no se lo hubiese dicho- dijo Snape

-Ah .. muy bien pues eso es todo , ya se puede ir Severus hijo - dijo sonriendo Dumbledore

-Hasta luego Director- se depidió Snape

Al irse Snape se quedó pensando como sabría que " su querido Harry Potter " no estaba con Los Dursleys y que Vera era su tutora.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 :**_

Severus Snape después de salir despacho del director , se fue a su despacho y por red flú se presento en Grimmauld Place Nº 12. Nada más llegar se encontro con una orda de pelirrojos " como no si son los Weasleys , espero que no este Molly " pensó Snape. Cuando la orda de pelirrojos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Snape se hizo silencio , al momento vino la señora Weasley ha saludarle.

-Hombre! Profesor Snape cuanto tiempo... ¿que hace usted aquí?- preguntó cínicamente Molly

-Hola señora Weasley busco a Lupin-dijo Fríamente Snape

-Ahh! Pues esta en la cocina en este mismo momento le llamo-dijo Molly

Snape esperó a que volviese y cuando volvían la señora Weasley le venía cuchicheando algo a Remus Lupin mientras a este le iba cambiando la cara al llegar, el cuchicheo paro.

-¿Severus que necesitas ?-Preguntó amablemente Remus

-Me han pedido enconmendarte una cosa y tengo llevarte-dijo seriamente Snape

-Ahh si ya bueno pues es mejor que salgamos ya , hasta luego Molly-dijo Remus

-Hasta luego Remus,Snape-se despidió de los dos Molly

En vez de coger la red flú Snape se apareció con Remus en Hogsmeade.

-Lupin por lo que sabrás no me han encomendado llevarte a ningún lado solo quería avisarte de que Dummbledore sabe ya de lo de Potter y no confíes en Molly Weassley-dijo Snape

-A vale avisare a Vera y sobre lo de Molly no confió . Además me iré por un tiempo a vivir con Harry ya que el quiere que conviva con él y con Vera , cuando sepa donde se irán a vivir te diré donde para que así puedas avisarles en persona -dijo agradecido Remus

**En Privet Drive **

En la calle se encontraba una mujer con un chico , estos dos eran Vera Di Morilo Black y Harry Potter . Ellos se estaban acercando a la casa de Los Dursleys para conseguir las cosas de Harry .

-Harry cariño de verdad quieres entrar si quieres voy yo sola...-dijo Vera

-No voy también -dijo cortandola Harry

-vale pero mas les vale no acerte nada si no les metere en la cárcel - dijo Vera

-No! por favor no solo dejales aquí y por favor haz que nunca más les vuelva a ver- suplico Harryç

Vera se sorprendió lo bueno que era Harry y como se parecía tanto a James y tampoco a su otro progenitor.

- por favor juramelo!-suplico Harry

-esta bien cariño -dijo Vera "pero si te hacen algo ...¡les mató! ¡hombre que si les mató!" pensó mientras.

Al llegar tocaron el timbre ,tardaron unos minutos en que abrieran la puerta, la mujer que abrió era Petunia Dursley.

-¡Tu niño por fin te dignas aparecer como te atreves a irte así como así , cuando nosotros te hemos dado un sitio para dormir y comer!- gritó Petunia

-Perdone usted debe ser Petunia Dursley siento que Harry no estuviese aquí pero es que se le requería para unos documentos- fijo fríamente Vera

-¿Pero ...?, !¿quien ess usted?¡- preguntó gritando Petunia

-Soy la madrina de Harry y me voy a ocupar de él así que si no le importa Harry ira a recoger sus cosas- solto Vera

- Harry cariño sube y recoge tus cosas-dijo calida mente

Harry titubeante subió corriendo a su habitación y metió todas sus cosas en el baúl y cogió a su lechuza , al terminar de recoger todo miró la habitación recordando todo lo que había vivido allí y cerro la puerta.

Al salir se encontró con su primo y este le miró de manera desafiante.

-Asi que te vas ..-dijo Duddley

-mm...si-dijo dudoso Harry

-Espero que te vaya bien y que no te vuelva a ver-solto Duddley

Harry se asombro ya que no esperaba que le deseara suerte.

-Mmm.. igualmente-respondio finalmente Harry

Después de esa extraña charla con Duddley Harry bajo por las escaleras y se encontró con su madrina alzando la varita y sus tios asustado y muy al ver a Harry le dijo que bajase que ya había hablado bastante con sus tios y que se iban a ir. Vera ya se había guardado la varita, iban a cruzar el umbral de puerta , cuando Vernon Dursley dijo venenosamente

-Mas te vale Potter no volver aquí nunca mas-

-No tendrá necesidad para eso me tiene a mi y a otras personas-solto fría y calcuradoramente Vera

Después de esas palabras salieron de esa casa en dirección a la Mansión Potter, elegida por Harry .


	7. Nota de Autor ¡¡¡Avisooo!

Chic s voy a rehacer esta Historia , asi que dentro de poco la volvereis a ver muxos besos intentare tarda muy poco


End file.
